With A Burning Passion
by xAmethyst10x
Summary: ***YAOI*** Prince Blayze Flame stared into the mirror with sad eyes, then looked down. The next time he looked back, he saw a completely different face in the mirror. On first thought, he assumed it was Fionna. But as he stared, he saw a young man roughly his age staring back at him. Blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a bright smile. If you like yaoi, you'll love this.
1. Chapter 1

The Fire Kingdom wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It wasn't fun being a royal, or even half as glorious as others believed it to be. Especially when stuck in a glass lantern for one's entire life because the evil mother and some gum wad of a man decided that he was dangerous and evil. The young prince knew he was not dangerous and didn't think he was evil. It was so hard to be want to be alive when he couldn't go anywhere or do anything. Occasionally he felt like he wanted to be doused, put out with some kind of water or chemical. Not only was it boring in the lantern, it was lonely. The young Prince of Flames experienced the cruel imprisonment that was supposed to keep him and others out of harm's way. He never understood why, as he felt that he provided no danger to anyone but those that could be burned.

The young prince broke out of his prison, and escaped out the palace walls. His mother could have cared less, because if he perished, then she would continue to remain the most powerful. He wouldn't perish and refused to fall though, facing many hardships as he wandered. Everything he touched with his hand set ablaze, and the more he did, the better he felt. It was soothing, like a drug that could become addicting. He much preferred heat and warmth and dry climates over cold and wet ones. The world was quiet and loud, boring and exciting, fascinating and uninteresting all at once. Living alone for some time allowed the young man to think about the world outside the palace in a different way, and allowed him to access and contemplate some personal thoughts and feelings deep inside him.

He grew a few years, still solitary in a world that was so foreign to him. He was too afraid to go into the neighboring city, fearing he'd accidentally burn it to the ground and hurt all of the people inside. He was even more fearful of the people in the city, not wanting to be hurt or do something wrong to them. He didn't want to make a mistake and be seen as evil or treacherous. So he curiously kept on the outskirts, watching, longing for the chance to mingle among the others. At a fine age of nineteen, the Flame Prince practiced to himself what he would do when he entered the city on his twentieth birthday.

Time and time again he rehearsed what he would do. He would walk down the path to the city, enter, and simply talk to the other people that were there. "Alright Blayze, you can do it..." He said to himself quietly, practicing on his only friend Flamba, a small creature of fire, who helped to keep him sane.

"Yeah, you's got this Flamie." She encouraged. He looked at her and ran his hand over the magnificent mohawk of fire on his head.

"Hush! You have to pretend you don't know who I am and I mean it! People aren't your friend if they don't have a clue who you are...!"

"Right... right. I'm ready now." She looked up to him as he approached, and he bowed low. She smiled a bit, noticing how genuinely bad he wanted this.

"Hello, miss. I am the Flame Prince, and my name is Blayze. Be careful not to touch me, as my skin is of a high temperature, not one that you are used to. I was wondering if you could so kindly inform me as to where we are. I do fear that I am lost." He smiled, showing off perfect, straight white teeth. Flamba smiled and clapped, feeling that he had nailed it.

"That was perfect! You's got it boy, I don't get why you're so worried." She hopped into his cupped hands, and he brought her up to eye level.

"Do you really mean it? Do you really think I'll do well?" He smiled part way, a glimmer of worry still in his expression. He was simply unsure, having never had the opportunity to learn how to behave in public naturally.

"Of course I mean that. I wouldn't ever lie to you." She wrapped her small front legs around a few of his molten fingers, grinning. "I'm proud of you Flame boy, for choosing your own path."

"Th-thanks, Flamba..." He blushed ever so slightly, eyebrows furrowing slightly, a truly appreciative gleam in his eye. "For the compliment, and for being my only friend. It- It means everything to me."

"Good. Now go! Just remember to smile and be polite! And don't you touch nobody!" She hopped down and he began to walk towards the path, determination and uncertainty in his eyes. The young prince, clad in a bright orange pants and an orange and red coat, red boots to match, strolled down the path. He passed a few people who observed him curiously, and some fearfully. Once inside the city, he came across a young girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes. He took a deep deep breath and approached her, a sheepish smile on his face.

Prince Blayze Flame of the Fire Kingdom was an attractive young adult. Right in the years between adolescent and adult, he was very handsome. He was old enough to appear mature, and young enough to be obviously youthful. He had skin of a pastel orange color that was softly illuminated at all times, and bright fire as hair, mostly red and orange. His eyes were a surprising amber color, and his lips a pale reddish orange tint. Two red rubies were attached to his body, one on his forehead and one in the center of his chest. He was a very handsome young prince, with a personality just as attractive as he.

"Hello, Miss..." He bowed deeply as rehearsed, and she turned around, blushing. She felt her cheeks suddenly drain and her stomach flip flop with anger. She pulled out her sword and pressed the tip to his shoulder, startled.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing here!? Evil doers are definitely not welcome here, and-!" She gasped when she noticed he had melted her sword. He stood up and backed away, having not planned on this.

"I'm not evil, miss... I'm sorry about your sword, my body is very hot! I am a fire person..." He sheepishly held up his hands, clearly not meaning any trouble. The young blonde sighed and crossed her arms in a huff.

"Look, I'm sorry I pointed my sword at you. My name is Fionna. What is yours?" She shifted her weight from one leg to another, taller and stronger at eighteen.

"My name is Blayze, Prince of the Fire Kingdom. Pleased to meet you." He bowed again, and she smiled a bit, finding his demeanor funny.

"Why are you so hot? In the temperature way?" She asked, keeping her distance. It was like standing next to a heater turned to its highest setting.

"Well... I am a little nervous. Nerves make me hotter than usual, as does the feeling of excitement and fear. Sadness and shame cools me." He said honestly, and she chuckled.

"Relax then. Hey- follow me. I'll get you something to snack on after I get my sword welded and sharpened, again." She said as she turned and walked off, expecting him to follow like a puppy, and he did. Fionna gave her sword to the welder, and he took it back for a few more coins. She then turned to face him. "So what brings you here exactly?" She asked, curious. The young woman was very curious, and very small, yet overpowering. Her eyes were so blue they matched the sky, and her hair was as bright as the sun's rays. It was incredibly long, down to her bum, falling carelessly yet perfectly out of her white hat with bunny ears. Her nose was slightly upturned, and she had a few freckles on her cheeks and small scars on her face that gave her character. She had long black thick eyelashes and eyebrows that were very light blonde. She had two diamond earrings in each ear and pink lips, along with nice teeth, aside from the fact that one of them was slightly chipped. She was an adventurer through and through.

"Well, it's finally my twentieth birthday and I decided that I wanted to meet new people and do new things. It's my first time here." He grinned brightly, the red ruby on his forehead glistening in the sunlight. She smirked and sat on the counter, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Happy birthday... and wow. You must not get out much... A non-evil fire person also boggles my mind. It's actually cute you don't practice the ways of your people." She mentioned and he looked slightly confused. He was about to speak, but the smart and sassy blonde leaned back and continued. "So, redhead... Got a lover back at your kingdom?"

"A... lover? No, absolutely not. Fire people are not my type. They're so... similar. All of them. There has to be more to life than gossip and wanting to be royal. All they cared about was which one was prettier, and which one could make me fall in love, and I disliked all of them." Fionna listened, then full out laughed at his dilemma.

"That would be women for you." She chuckled, putting her hair up in a ponytail after taking off her special white bunny hat. He just chuckled sheepishly, then looked up, way confused.

"You're a woman and you're not like that." He stated the obvious, and she shrugged, legs swinging.

"Well, yeah. Not all women are like that. But most are. Hey- your voice is kinda high. Why is that?" She asked curiously, and he blushed deeply and frowned.

"Hey! My voice is tenor! There is nothing wrong with that!"

"Still sounds like you're trying to hit puberty." Fionna shrugged and giggled, and Blayze crossed his arms. "I'm kidding, geez. Don't take everything so seriously! Then you're boring. You have to learn to chill and take a joke."

"Chilling hurts Miss Fionna." He stated in a very serious tone as she had her sword handed back to her. She giggled in the slightest. "See! Very good!" She stood and carefully slid her weapon into her scabbard attached to her waist, then bought him something to eat. She ordered a fireproof piece of cake for her newly found friend from a wizard chef, and a normal piece of apple pie for herself, then paid. As they ate, he looked around at all of the other people.

"What about you? Do you have a... um, lover?" He asked curiously as she drank some water. She about choked, then rolled her eyes.

"Hell no! I'm done playing games with men. Gumball, the prince of the Candy Kingdom whom I swore I loved, had continual affairs and fell deeply into love with one of my best friends, and now I would prefer not to involve myself with such stupid activities. Waste of time, emotions, and energy. I'd prefer to battle evil and save those in need." She stuffed the pie into her face and Blayze chuckled.

"Oh, alright. Who was the girl your Prince ran off with?"

"His name is Marshall Lee. He's a vampire and king."

"A- a he?" The Flame Prince's cheeks heated up and he looked at another man in the crowds of people. "Affairs with a he?"

"Sure." Fionna shrugged. "Stuff happens. You can love anyone you want, and if they love you back, then you're sure lucky. I for one am not interested though, so don't get any ideas." She threatened him and he nodded quickly, getting the gist.

"Of course. I won't try to court you." He swore, but looked around. Anyone could be his lover, his spouse. That shocked and delighted him to no end. He crossed his legs as he looked around, trying to find someone he found attractive. Fionna observed him while he scanned the crowd, then called.

"Hey Blayze, why don't you come back to my place tonight? We can play some video games and you can crash there. Maybe watch a movie on B-Mo. I'll just put some foil down, and some oven gloves on your hands."

"Oh... Um, yes! Okay! I would very much like to be your friend and do those things with you." He smiled and nodded, genuinely happy and quite frankly surprised by the invitation. The blonde smiled and laughed.

"Awesome." She seemed more like one of the boys, not quite so interested in hanging out with gal pals. He understood. Girls were annoying and catty.

Once back to the large and magnificent tree house, Blayze sat with Fionna and learned how to play video games, play cards, and do basically every mundane task in oven mitts, as not to burn the house down. The pair enjoyed themselves, entertained by another. His boots and clothing were fireproof, and prevented him from catching anything of importance on fire. He wore a tin foil hat Fionna crafted to make sure the flames from his hair didn't lick the ceiling and start a fire, as he was a tall being of six feet and two inches. Fionna was only five foot five, a short, feisty young girl. Over the course of two hours, she had beaten Flame Prince at least one hundred times at the game, and he had only won when he cheated. While she took a bathroom break, he quickly beat up her character. Feeling victorious, he stood and began to look around.

Cake returned at about this moment, and her jaw dropped when she laid eyes on the tall, hot prince sitting on the tin foil covered couch. She screamed, causing the prince to jump, startled beyond belief. "FIONNA! Why is there a boy in this house!?"

"Chill Cake, this is Blayze, the Flame Prince. I met him today, he's a pretty cool guy. I can hang out with him while Gumball and Marshall are having 'alone time.' I don't know why they call it that. I'm not four. I know what sex is." She sat beside the prince, putting her legs across his lap. He blushed and Cake growled.

"You shouldn't have a clue what tier fifteen is. And you had better NOT be planning ANYTHING with this guy!" She hissed, and Fionna groaned, slouching.

"Ew, no! We are friends! Not interested!" He looked up at the wall, slightly offended, and Cake rolled her eyes.

"Just get to bed in ten minutes! Or I'm kicking him out! You in your own bed and he on the couch! I mean it!"

"Fiiiiiiiiine! Gosh, you're acting like mom!"

"I am your older sister child, NOT your mother!" She trudged upstairs, and Fionna sighed and leaned over the arm of the couch backwards.

"Looks like its bed time according to mommy Cake." Her long hair collected on the floor, and Flame Prince chuckled until Cake yelled again.

"I'm not deaf child!"

"UGH!" Fionna groaned, rolled off, then fist bumped Blayze. "That was awesome. I'll see ya in the morning. Good night." She patted his back briefly then climbed upstairs. He made himself comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep, the flame not as bright when he slept.

Sometime during the night Flame woke up, having a bad dream. He sat up and sat crisscross, hands in his lap. The dream had been about Fionna, telling him that any hope at finding love was flat out nonexistent. Just because she did not want a lover certainly didn't mean he felt the same, and it upset him. He rubbed his arms, eyes focused on the floor as he sat in thought. Eventually he stood and walked up to a big round mirror, light following him wherever he was. He observed his illuminated self in the mirror and smiled halfheartedly, reminding himself that anything could happen, if he tried. The young prince of twenty years old admired himself, dramatic shadows cast on his neck. He rubbed it, trying not to lose confidence or doubt the good.

The next time he looked back, he saw a completely different face in the mirror. He gasped and almost screamed, startled majorly. On first thought, he assumed Fionna was beside him. But as he looked around, she was no where to be found. As he stared, he saw a young man roughly his age staring back at him. The man could have been her twin brother, and it confused the prince. He was obviously taller and stronger looking than her, but was just as blonde with shorter hair. He wasn't wearing his hat, and his eyes were a darker blue in color than Fionna's. He had a chipped tooth as well, but the scars on his face were bigger and more prominent. From what Blayze could see, he had powerful muscles on his body, and was about his height. Flame blushed deeply and ignored the swimming thoughts of attraction and even embarrassment in his mind. The boy seemed just as intrigued by the Flame Prince as the Flame Prince was of him. Quietly, he stepped closer.

"Who... are you?" He asked boldly. The boy on the other side frowned, unable to hear his words. "Who are you?" The prince asked again, but it was no use. The blond boy shrugged and put his hand by his ear, symbolizing that nothing could be heard. He rushed off and appeared again, grabbing a notepad. He wrote quickly.

'What is your name? Are you trapped?' His words were quickly scribbled down, but Blayze figured it out. He grabbed his own paper with his oven mitts and used a pen to scribble.

'No, I'm okay. I am Flame Prince... Are you trapped?'

'No, I am fine too. There must be magic going on.'

'I'd assume so.' The prince nodded and watched as the boy wrote, intrigued by him.

'My name is Finn...' He blushed and Blayze giggled softly, quiet as to not wake the girls. The mirror must have been enchanted, showing him a boy from another place who likely owned the duplicate mirror.

'Everyone calls me Blayze. Nice to meet you, Finn.' He held up his paper with a hopeful smile, and the boy named Finn blushed deeper.

'Nice to meet you too, Blayze.'


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing up so late?" Finn asked quietly, interrogating him.

"Well, I just had a nightmare, that's all." Blayze shrugged, earning a sad frown from the man in the mirror. He was very attractive, with a blonde five o'clock shadow and plentiful blonde hair.

"That's all? Nightmares aren't something to casually brush away. I have 'em too." He said, touching the mirror cautiously. Solid as a rock. Flame sighed and looked down.

"You're right. I just fear I will never find love. Many think I am an evil beast, pumped with the desire to kill and destroy and burn. I've been sheltered all my life and when I finally broke away from my despicable mother, I had nowhere to go. So I spent time alone in the forest... A lot of time. I desire friends and a lover and to be with people. I don't want to feel alone anymore. Sometimes the fact that I have no one hurts..." He says, fighting a tear. With his sadness, his flame became low and weak. Finn observed his friend with the utmost sadness in his eyes, then rubbed his arm.

"Hey there... I know how you feel. Mine was about my lady business. I'm telling you, I can't do anything right. I mess up a lot. I make people sad. I make myself sad. I make my life miserable. I've done this since as long as I can remember. I just want to feel what its like to be completely happy in somebody else's arms. I want to feel kisses and rubs and embraces." Finn rambled softly, the Flame Prince's eyes sparkling as he spoke. He was instantly attracted to the emotional and love sick boy across the mirror. Finn blushed and sighed, dismissing his words as if they had never come out of his mouth.

"I could hold you in my arms." Blayze offered quickly, hair much higher, eyes glowing with hope. As far as he was concerned, you could love everybody. Any person could love you and be loved by you. A partnership could be formed when two beings find two common themes between another: attraction and happiness. Eventually it sprouted and blossomed into love, intimacy, and passion. He saw no problem in kissing this boy's troubles away. All he'd need to do was learn how to give kisses.

"You?! But... dude- You're a dude!" The young human bushed deep crimson, shocked by the question. He thought about it and looked up to see Flame Prince, who looked humiliated. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"Sorry then. See? My nightmares won't ever stop coming true. My mom was right when she said that no one would ever love me. I'm too evil, too dangerous, and too different. It... It isn't fair. I guess my prison isn't one I can escape." Blayze began to cry molten tears, stepping away from the mirror. He exited the tree house and sat a ways away, pulling his knees into his chest, resting his head on them.

"W-wait! But-!" It was too late as Finn attempted to call him back. He groaned, screamed even, frustrated. He hadn't meant to embarrass the other young man. Finn sighed in an angry huff, very displeased with himself and what came out of his mouth. He sat and spoke to himself. "See? You just mess things up! You're so clumsy with your damn mouth... I ... I could of at least tried." Women simply weren't his forte, and that was clear. So why not just be friends with the boy who seemed to like him? He didn't know where it could have gone, but now he wouldn't have any clue. He was gone.

Flame Prince sat, thinking, cheek pressed to his knee. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. The boy in the mirror named Finn couldn't have gotten to him anyway, and if he did, he would be uncomfortable by means of the heat that he produced. After leaking tears of magma for some time, he stood and wandered on his own, letting his mind go blank. It was a good way to block out the feelings of despair and hopelessness. Upon walking, one foot after another, for a long long time, he realized that the clouds above him weren't going to be forgiving. Drop by drop, the rain began to fall. Each one that hit him stung like the sourest acid on skin. He gasped and looked around, but he was in the plains, and there was no nearby shelter. And when it rains, it pours.

The pain shooting throughout Blayze went from tolerable to unbearable in a matter of a minute. It began to dump water on him, putting out his flames and causing him to lose consciousness. He lied there, doused, barely holding on to his life. Time passed slowly, until he was discovered, wrapped up, and taken back to shelter by no one other than Finn, who had noticed it was raining at his house. He realized the boy of fire was outside, and quickly decided to take action. He carried him in quickly, grabbed towels and rubbed all over the prince. When nothing happened, he removed the soaking clothes, replaced them with a blanket nearby, and took a lighter to his body, trying to desperately start him up. The lifeless form rested in his arms limply, causing Finn to breathe hard in panic.

"Flame Prince? Can you hear me!?" Finn asked, patting his cheek. He had little idea of how he got through the solid mirror, as the panic of getting to the lonely boy blurred his mind. Finn gasped in fear, unable to resurrect the drenched and dull colored form. Tears rushed down his face, pure shock. He couldn't stand to watch him die when he had been the cause of it. In a panicked and rushed movement, he kissed the cold parted lips, blowing heated air into his mouth, lighting him once more. The boy of flames sucked in a sharp breath, now slightly warm. As soon as he regained his consciousness, he trembled into Finn's broad torso, heaving from the stinging pain and left over fear. Finn put on an amulet, making himself completely blue and also resistant to high temperatures and fire.

"The rain! The rain b-burned... It stings..." He said, voice shaky and dense with discomfort. He clutched the front of Finn's shirt, still quite unsure who he was with, as his sight was temporarily useless. So he took a random guess. "I'm sorry Fionna. That was not wise of me to go outside alone. Now I hurt."

"It's me, Finn. You're safe now..." He said reassuringly, wiping his eyes gently. The Prince only stiffened with embarrassment, turning red with a blush and pale with shame. As weak as he was from his near death experience, he managed to pull away, and tear up. This boy holding him thought he was weird.

"I d-don't know how you got here, but please, I realize my mistake. Spare me the discussion." Blayze nearly begged Finn, eyes coming into focus. "Love isn't for me, and I get that now. Not with a man, nor a woman, or even a creature. I'm a destructing elemental body."

"That is not true, and you know it." Finn said quickly, crawling over closer again. The boy of flames observed as his younger friend got closer. He felt his stomach flip flop, and flutter, bringing about a nauseous feeling. The fire haired man covered his eyes, still meek and small in posture. He didn't want this torture to go on. "I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you. I- I was afraid of my own feelings. Damn it, I still am. B-Blayze, I'm not as strong or as brave as people say I am. I've been chewed up and spit out a lot throughout the duration of my whole entire life! My love life is traumatic and all the ladies I know are taken or hate me! I have friends but they're always busy, and now I see a new opportunity. A good one I refuse to pass up. I want to be your friend." He pulled the Flame Prince close to him and hugged him tight, soothing the both of them.

"I... I want to be your friend, too." He added, uncovering his eyes to embrace the man who was clinging to him so tight. After a good, long, relaxing hug, they pulled back. Finn took his hand and pulled him into his world, both of them relaxed and numb with the flooding feelings. Finn led the Flame Prince to the couch in the living room to just take a minute to think and converse. "Why did you bring me in here?" He asked curiously, tired, cold, and not to forget to mention, exhausted. Finn simply sat beside him.

"I do not have any intentions of never being able to see my friend again. If the mirror portal goes away, I don't want you to be on the other side, without me. I want you here." He spoke calmly, gently, and nervously, as if he were conversing with a crush. The Flame Prince gave a slight hum of understanding. But now he was confused, more than ever.

"Finn the human, I want to know. Is a romantic love with a boy and a boy unacceptable?" His eyes watched as the blue Finn thought about this for a minute.

"No. If... if we want to try it, I don't see why not. I've been unsuccessful trying everything else, and you seem to be alright with the idea. I'm tired of being sad. If we can be together, and we can be happy, I want this." Finn said simply and affectionately, offering a hand. The older boy, by only a year, took his hand. Finn guided Flame Prince up to his room, and after hexing the bed, invited Blayze to lie down and sleep. He blushed and rubbed his arm.

"Finn, I don't want to take your bed." He said quickly, only earning himself a small chuckle. His brow came together in a snarky way. "What? I can't kick you out of your bed!"

"You look so tired Blayze. And not only that, you're cold. I wanted to try a snuggle. Then, tomorrow, we can go on a date. I really want to try. Good night..." Finn spoke bravely, helping him get into the bed. He slid in under the covers and wrapped a single strong arm around the older fire prince. Returning the gesture, the elder snuggled in, shivery and worn out. He almost instantly fell asleep in the bed with Finn, really content with the cuddling. It was nice to have company so close; a real live person giving him long overdue attention that was much deserved. The Flame Prince was a nice man, much deserving of all the love he received.

Finn pulled him near and closed his eyes tiredly, thanking Glob Jake was out spending the night at Lady Rainicorn's house. He quickly began to collect his thoughts, and think. He was flirting and becoming attracted to a man, a man of fire. Ever since The Flame Princess became fond of Cinnamon Bun, and because Princess Bubblegum never gave him the time of day, Finn hadn't been too fond of women or anything involving relationships. He deeply wanted one though, and had ever since he was thirteen. He matured quickly for a human boy. Also, being human made him needy and starved for attention at all times. So now that he had the much desired contact, he felt better. There was a slight catch though- the contact was slightly intimate, and the giver was a young boy that looked to be related to the Flame Princess. As Finn thought about the strangeness of his feelings, he began to have doubts. Was he honestly feeling for the fiery haired boy, or was he really just desperate and lonely?

After lying there a while, looking at the prince, feeling his soft breath and hearing his quiet snores, he decided that he felt something inside him. He liked this man. His demeanor was really quite sweet, and he was a handsome man. Finn also came to the conclusion that it didn't matter who he liked. Man, woman, human, animal, princess, prince, older, younger, smarter, less intelligent, taller, shorter, bigger, skinnier, anything! None of it mattered. He observed the youthful, peaceful face of the recovering prince and began to speak, as if he was being listened to.

"Isn't a relationship supposed to be about two people who make each other feel good and happy? You made me happy, talking with me. You did. So let's try it. Go on a... a date." He trailed off, sleepiness and comfort swallowing him up into sleep. Blayze clung tighter, and Finn assumed a smaller and more submissive position, curling into him in the safe fetal position. The small flame in the candle nearby grew stronger and brighter, Blayze twitching a smile in his sleep.

In the morning Finn woke up, looking around, no Flame Prince in sight. He was gone and there was no trace of him. He sat up and bit on his lip, trying very hard not to cry. It had all been a dream. A cruel cruel trick of the mind to make him believe for a split second he could have a someone to love. Of course the bed and he were blue, but the amulet around his neck responded to thoughts. So when he dreamed that he turned himself and the bed fire proof, it had responded. And it didn't wear off for a good amount of time. Finn sighed, heart heavy as he rested his head in his hands.

With a gentle touch to his back, he jumped and gasped, surprised at the touch. He whirled around to see the Flame Prince standing there, only in boxers, blushing. "Easy there, friend. What's wrong?"

"I- You- It was a dream! Or was it...?" Finn asked, big blue eyes shocked and amazed.

"It was not a dream. I just got out of bed to use the bathroom. I slept very very good..." He offered in an attempt to make Finn feel good.

"Me too. It's always better when you have someone to hold onto. It keeps the-"

"Nightmares away. Trust me, I know." Blayze said with a smile, leaning over to give Finn a hug. The human wrapped his arms around him, eyes closing lightly in satisfaction. They definitely understood another.

"Mmmm. You smell like sleep... And you're warm." He pressed his forehead into Flame Prince's neck, lazily and happily. The older boy blushed and chuckled, glad he wasn't letting his doubts get in his way. Finn blushed deeply when he realized what came out of his mouth, and gently pulled away.

"Thanks. That was nice of you to say. You're also very warm, and comfy. I like resting beside you. So, do you live all by yourself?"

"On days like this, yeah. I have a brother named Jake who is my best friend, and he stays with me a lot, but he has a wife and goes off to stay at her place, a lot lately. It's getting pretty lonely. I understand why though, because if I had a lifelong partner who loved me I'd be sleeping with them every night!" Finn said, which earned a joyous giggle from the prince. Finn immediately looked up, one eyebrow higher than the other. "What...?"

"Every night?!"

"Yes every night-" It hit him pretty late. "You know what I mean! Not banging another every night, goof! I meant sleeping beside one another every night! Occasional banging!" He rolled his eyes and smiled as the older boy giggled, obviously less mature. Finn chuckled and stood, dressing in blue jeans and a white hoodie. Flame Prince watched curiously as he brushed his soft light blonde hair, then put his hat on. He sat there awkwardly, no clothes to dress with.

As if reading his mind, Finn gave him a pair of sport shorts, and a red tee shirt. First he hexed the clothes, so the Prince didn't burn them when he put them on. He hexed some socks and a pair of slide on shoes, handing them all over to the prince, who took them gratefully. He stood up, first noticing how Finn's clothes were bigger on him. Finn himself also noticed this and giggled, fully realizing just how small Blayze's frame was in comparison to him. Flame stood and crossed his arms, scowling, looking up to his younger counterpart.

"You're not short. I'm just really tall."

"Pretty beefy too!" He smirked, poking his abdominals. It was clear Finn worked out; he had to be in shape to fight monsters, after all.

"Hey! Whatever!" He rolled his eyes, stomach growling. "I'm getting breakfast! You coming?"

"Of course I'm coming." He reached out and took Finn's hand, evoking a glorious blush. He twitched a smile and led him downstairs, the big brave adventurer getting butterflies in his stomach. It had been a while since he felt his stomach flip-flop, and he didn't realize how much he missed the feeling. He chuckled and waffled their fingers, turning the older boy's cheeks red.

"That feels good." He announces aloud, eyes looking to Finn's trustingly.

"Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

After giving it some thought, Finn looked to the Flame Prince. "Hey, why don't we just go on a picnic brunch type date? I don't really think I'm ready for a big flashy show the world thing yet. I'd like to keep us on the DL for a while, if that's alright. Don't take offense, I just want to really know how I feel before I go telling everyone. They don't even know you, and we did just meet, so they'd be a little skeptical and probably weirded out."

"I understand. And that sounds like a great idea. Have any good places in mind?" Blayze turned his head, magnificent red mohawk high and quite sexy. Finn observed it and smiled, feeling attracted to him.

"Well, actually yes. I'm not the most romantic guy- probably why I never got a girl to like me for more than a few weeks- but I have a pretty good spot in mind."

"Oh please, I don't need to be serenaded in a rose garden while eating chocolate covered strawberries to feel like you're a romantic guy. Personally, I think the backyard would be cute. But wherever you got in mind is alright. I'll help pack- just kidding. That's a bad idea." He giggled, making a flame dance across his fingertips.

"I can do it, no worries. We'd better get out of here before Jake gets here."

"Jake? Who's that?" He raised an eyebrow and Finn began to pack a basket after hexing a picnic blanket.

"My brother. Or half-brother." He made a puzzled face, trying to think it through. "Anyways, he's my best bestest friend in the entire universe. But he likes to act like my dad too." He chuckled and Flame smiled, interested now.

"How so? 'No dating for you until your 30?'"

"Mmmm, not that strict. More like 'If you dare even touch another being in a frisky way, trying to initiate events past tier five, I'll rip your head off.'" The Flame Prince burst into a loud giggle, sympathizing with him.

"While I wasn't allowed to even pick my partner until I broke out! I'm glad I got the heck out of that nasty stupid place. I like it much better here with you." He offered to Finn, smiling. The blonde finished packing and took his hand.

"I'm very glad you're here. It's nice to have some down to earth company." He smiled and took Blayze's hand. He led him all the way to the sea side cliff that overlooked the beach and the gorgeous ocean. Finn had always had a fear of the massive terrorizing body of water, but it wasn't half bad to observe from a distance. It was beautiful, and the warm sunshine accompanied by the warm breeze was inviting. Blayze lied out the picnic blanket and Finn set out the food before taking a swig of water. The older boy sat and began to ate, Finn following after quickly. The pair of them stuffed another before Finn opened a conversation. "So... What's your full name?"

"Me? Uh, Prince Blayze Flame the Second." He said with a blush, cheeks literally glowing red. The blonde smiled and crossed his legs.

"The second?"

"Yeah. My passed father who supposedly had a good heart died, and my mom named me after him. Not really sure why, because she didn't really care a lot about me, but... Yeah. That's me." He played with the hem of his shirt quietly. "What's your full name, Finn? That can't be all there is."

"My... my full name is silly."

"Well I wanna hear so too bad if you don't want to say. I said mine."

"Ughhh..." Finn groaned and flopped onto his back. "I can't now. The embarrassment killed me. See? I'm dead." Flame Prince rolled his eyes and crawled over his bigger friend. He looked down on him curiously.

"You're weird."

"What?! My name is Finnegan. Finnegan Mertens, the one and only human. There! I hope your happy now."

"I am satisfied now. Thank you." He said, dropping his face closer to Finn's. "I like the name Finnegan. It is very attractive. You seem to get more and more so by the second. Why this is, I don't really know. You make me happy. Giggle and feel good. I like that."

"A-agreed." Finn spoke softly, slightly startled by how close Blayze was to his face. It was pushing intimate. He wasn't sure if the older man was about to assert dominance and kiss him, or if he was hoping for Finn to initiate one, or if he was just being playful. The fiery man grinned and reached over, rubbing his hair curiously.

"Oh! It is very soft. As soft as I expected." The Flame Prince delicately slid his fingers through Finn's hair, who blushed crimson under his stubbly cheeks. He closed his pale blue eyes and inhaled deeply, noticing how his older friend smelled like a bonfire, without the smoke. It was honestly comforting and Finn wanted closer to its source. He sat up quick, forcing Flame and into his lap. "Oof!" He gasped softly, noticing that he was face to face with the human. He blushed and looked away, smiling very slightly.

"May I touch yours?" It was clear the pair were trying to learn how to be intimate and touch another. They were learning about one another's personalities.

"Yes. You can touch my hair." He said, encouraging it. Finn ran his hand through Flame Prince's hair, which was nothing more than fire. It was soft and warm, the flames licking his fingers gently, not hurting him. They were even quite ticklish.

"I like your hair. The style is very handsome." Finn took his hands to the Prince's waist and he looked down with a great curiosity. He shuddered innocently and bit his lip, enjoying the way Finn was using his big hands.

"Wow. I do like that feeling. May I try?"

"You don't have to ask. If we're going to be... partners... we're going to have to learn to trust one another. Don't you think?"

"Yes. I think that too. Trust is required." He leaned closer and touched Finn's cheek, then neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, fond of the feeling of being touched in the way he was being touched. His breath became ever so slightly more labored, and the Flame Prince watched in awe as the older man moved for more. He seemed ready for more, and wrapped his arms all the way around Blayze. Their lips met because of Finn's bravery, him being the one to push them together. The blonde kissed up to the red head on his lap, giving it a shot. The kiss itself was electric, making the moment passionate and sealing their fate. Because Finn made the move, he was working on Blayze's lower lip, moving them, adding and subtracting pressure, and even some suction. The prince pulled back first for a gulp of air, and his flames on his head burned at a record height. After breathing for a few moments, he looked at Finn and rested his hands on his shoulders.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't warn you-"

"Kiss me again, please. Don't apologize. I want more."

"Me too..." Finn said to himself in slight shock as he lightly squeezed his waist. The young prince leaned down quickly but was halted by a few more words. "It's easier to breathe through your nose while you kiss. That way it can last longer." He said gently, and kissed him again.

After a few months of going on romantic dates, kissing, holding hands, and even sharing their secret to Jake, the boys had developed a strong bond. Blayze trusted Finnegan with all his heart, and was incredibly fond of him. Almost every second he missed Finn when he was away, and the few seconds he didn't he was day dreaming about him. The relationship had impacted Finn the exact same way. When they were apart, he found he couldn't focus or even function. They had grown very very close, and turned to another for attention, affection, and occasionally a steamy form of relief. Good consciousness kept them from going too far, but fear did as well. The both of them weren't the least bit sure how to have sex. No one had given them the talk, and they had never figured it out by themselves. So they waited and waited, falling back on make out sessions and heated touching.

Finally, on the night of Finn's birthday, nearly a half of a year later, Flame Prince spotted Fionna in the mirror and flagged her down. They had been talking by means of the mirror for a while now. She knew about he and Finn, as Blayze had told her everything. In return, she had given him advice and told him what she liked most, which Finn always ended up liking too. Certain flowers, sweets, gifts, colors, activities. All the simple little details. But this time the talk was going to be different. She approached and smiled at him, tapping the mirror, opening up the ability for sound to pass.

"Hey! How's it going on the other side?" She pulled her long hair back into a tight pony, then crossed her arms under her bust.

"Pretty okay. Happy birthday..." He said, knowing only because it was Finn's as well.

"Thanks man." She smiled, but could tell something was off about him. He was overly fidgety and nervous. "What's wrong big guy? You look upset."

"I'm not upset. It's just... I want to make Finn really happy for his birthday. And I know how to... But not how to."

"Uh, what?" Fionna squinted.

"Tonight I want to make love to him." He blushed cherry red. "But I don't know how, and he doesn't either. I have the perfect place and ideas... All I'm lacking is the knowledge. We both really want this and-"

"Please, say no more. I have the slightest idea. Listen good. A'right. You know how your junk is sensitive and kinda the main area where sex goes on...? Yeah, we'll that's where you'll want to pleasure him. Use your hands, and mouth- maybe a little too early for that- and just learn what makes him feel good."

"Oh my gosh... Uh, how do I know if it feels good to him?"

"Oh you'll know. Good things to hear? Moans and cries of pleasure. Good things to see? Quicker breath, fingers and toes curling, heart racing..."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I'm the only one Marshall talks to about he and Bubba's sex life. I think he likes to brag about it but also get into trouble for it later with his boyfriend. Apparently Marsh thinks Bubba is hot when he's mad and I guess when Marsh dominates Bubba never denies so it's basically a roundabout way of getting more sex. They're weirdos." She says, giggling at the look of confusion and also uncertain thoughtful glance. "What you think that's hot or something?"

"No! No... I'm just... What in the- Never mind! Anyways, what after that?"

"Then you or he or whoever is more manly takes the other."

"I'm lost again."

"A big erection is ever so carefully shoved up a butt. Any more questions?" The horrified look on Flame Prince's face led Fionna to believe it was a no.

"That is horrible and disgusting!"

"Well how else are you supposed to do it!? Look, as much as I love teaching a boy older than me about the birds and the bees, I have better things to be doing."

"What!? We aren't even talking about birds and bees!"

"Good luck Blayze. Don't forget lubricant!" She waved goodbye, leaving him standing there with a horrified and disturbed look of shock on his face. He looked around for a bit, finally closed his mouth, and planned the dinner date anyway, trying to recall what she had said. Using oven mitts, the prince packed a meal for the both of them, and a big blanket. He also brought a little tube of Vaseline, just in case the actually ended up having the peculiar and quite graphic sex. He rubbed his bum just thinking about it.

As soon as Finn got home, having already put his amulet on in preparation to see Blayze, the older boy attacked him in a hug. "I missed you. Happy birthday. Now you're old!" He chuckled, squeezing him tightly. Finn smiled and buried his face into his neck.

"I couldn't wait to get back to see you. I love just having me and you and nothing to do."

"Well, I planned a dinner date picnic if you'd like. It'll be you and I." He crossed his fingers. Finn was always tired when he got home from adventuring, and sometimes he didn't want to do anything.

"I'd really like that, Blayzie. I'm starved and need a break." Quickly, the older boy grabbed their things with an oven mitt in one hand, and Finn's hand in the other. "Bye Jake!"

"Don't you do anything stupid! Be back by eleven or your dead!" Jake called, eyeing them as they made their way to the door.

"Okie dokie mom." Finnegan snickered as they slipped out, no intentions of coming back before eleven. They had pillows and blankets and enough food for dinner and breakfast, spending the night outside. Camping to get the chance to finally become one.

"Right here." Blayze said triumphantly as he parked them on the beach, far from the shoreline, hidden in a cove of rocks, sand dunes at their back and only wide open empty ocean at their front. Together they set out towels, then blankets, then pillows. Blayze started a cooking fire a few feet to their right, and before long they were roasting sausages and popcorn on the fire. There was apples, biscuits and butter, and some green beans they all shared. Though the food was simple, it was Finn's favorite. There was also a bag of marshmallows, and the pair finished half of them off. As the time passed, the sun set and it went from evening to night. The moon rose slowly, setting the mood. The fire lowered and gave off a soft glow, as did the flame prince. He sat in Finn's lap, eyes half closed, enjoying himself and his boyfriend thoroughly.

"Blayze?" Finn asked, cheek pressed to his back.

"Yes Finnegan?"

"If... If you don't mind, I'm really in the mood for some kisses. Maybe no shirts?" He asked tentatively, never quite good at being confident.

"I want that. Yes." He turned himself to face the blonde human. "But I want more than that tonight."

"You want-?"

"Yes. Very much so. I want all of you and all your love and I want you now." The older boy spoke confidently, secretly praying Finn would take the lead. He wasn't so great at this.

"No clothes? Make love...?" Finn's cheeks turned rosy red as he began to imagine the things they'd do.

"Yes. Make love. Have sex." He confirmed, taking off his shirt, exposing a trimmed torso that Finn had seen few times before. It made him grin though, and he removed his own shirt, showing a much more muscular body. Blayze shuddered as Finn manhandled him onto his back, into the charmed blue pillows and blanket. Relief filled his face as he now understood he wouldn't be the one in charge. He was also feeling thrilled by how it was going to be a more heated round than a sweet and gentle one. After all, there was a lot of built up tension in both of them. The virgin men had waited far too long for this opportunity, and now that they had it, they weren't going to waste it.

Finnegan initiated the tense session with strong and forceful kisses to Blayze's lips, neck, and collar. He rubbed up and down his chest until he began to kiss down the older boy's body, making him hotter by the second. The flame on his head only grew as he was being touched so sexually all over his body. Flame Prince's eyes focused on the star littered sky above as his body got physically excited, and he trembled with every whisper of a touch from his lover. Finn bent down and kissed his nipples, extracting the first cry amongst the heavy breathing. So unconditioned, both boys would be easy to climax, and able to do it several times. As the strange feeling of arousal spread throughout the fiery man, from his pecks to his entire being, his groin began to feel tight. It was clear that the exact same was happening to Finn.

Dragging his tongue across Blayze's collar bone, Finn took a deep breath in and inhaled the wondrous scent of his lover. Not only was it addicting, it was hormonal, making Finn feel a deeper instinctual motivation. The boy was born to reproduce, after all. That was what nature was all about. The prince's body was giving off a natural seductive scent, and though it was masculine, it was registering through Finn as needy and ready to mate. Flame Prince gasped and grunted every now and then, shuddering uncontrollably as his partner drove him nuts with his dragging tongue, and if he was lucky, the occasional rub of privates. All he could do was cling to the blanket below him as his temperature climbed and his heart rate sky rocketed. He cried out into the air.

"F-Finnegan...! Oh, please, get these blasted clothes off..." He groaned and reached up, pushing Finn off of him with a hard and challenging kiss. The human boy sat back and allowed Blayze to undo his pants before he shimmied out of them and his boxers in one swoop. Less gracefully, the prince tore his off, making room for his erection to rise up high. Before Blayze could even get a moment to think about what Finn thought about his privates, the human kissed him hard, totally blurring his mind once more. He felt himself shoved back into the pillows and grunted, totally losing his insecurities as the other distracted him.

"Bl-Blayze... I need you..." Finn said, now confused and feeling very dizzy with angst. He could feel a pressure so tight it was almost unbearable, as could the flame prince. In response to the meek plea, Blayze sat up and took his hands to the human's large, stiff erection. He rubbed softly, and Finn's eyes rolled back into his head. He leaned onto Flame, panting, one leg even twitching a bit in pure pleasure as he was touched, squeezed, and stroked. It was the most sensual and glorious feeling he'd ever known. "G-gah! G-glob... Ohhhh..." He croaked joyously as he built to a climax. When it hit, his body hitched, all the muscles contracting before everything built up too high and let go. Finn orgasmed for the first time with a partner, and whimpered helplessly as he sank into a state of euphoria. Although he had finished all over Blayze, it immediately burned and dissolved. The young prince was at such a high temperature, he could have easily burned a hole to the center of the earth. The charmed blankets and towels were extremely successful in keeping the ground cool.

"Ahhhhh!" Was all Blayze was able to cry before he orgasmed, just feeling Finn's body ejaculate sending him over the edge as well. Molten hot sperm splashed all over Finn and the blanket seconds after he finished. Flame Prince gasped and leaned into his human lover, taking it all in. They used one another to stay upright, trying to recover. It wasn't more than five minutes before Flame Prince was lubricating himself and Finn, feeling an intense emptiness inside him. It was odd, but he knew what his body and mind wanted. After doing so, he leaned in and gave Finn some pleading, needy kisses. "I- I want you to take me now, and really make me yours." He said passionately, voice husky from the sex.

"Blayze, are... are you sure?" Finn bit his lip as the older boy got on his back pulling his knees into his chest, exposing the puckered entrance. Finnegan blushed deeply, seeing just how badly Flame wanted this. He wanted it just as much. His brain may have been fooled, but his body knew he hadn't made the correct use of his appendage. It needed to be inside of a warm body, then released, in order for anything to be done. Finnegan desperately climbed over his smaller lover and brought their lips together for a kiss before lining up, and with one large thrust, throwing his hips into Blayze, shoving deep.

"AH! OH... Nnnnnn... F-Finneg-gan..." He choked out, eyes rolling back as he turned limp for a moment, absorbing the feeling of a hot, stiff member inside him. Finn moaned too, a prolonged and higher pitched squeal that was definitely a special, personal sexual scream. Blayze reached up and pulled lightly at Finn's hair in order to deal with the pain, and even wrapped his legs around Finn's waist to bring their bodies closer. Finn began to pound into his lover, who grunted each time their bases smashed together, their lowers rubbing together and heightening the experience. The prince squeezed his eyes shut and endured all his human lover had to offer, until he exploded again in a sixth, even larger orgasm. Blayze squealed lightly at the feeling, but didn't quite cum at the same time. He whined a good bit before Finn had to help. He kindly pulled his lover into his lap, rocked them and bounced him on his length before he came again, screaming in pure ecstasy as he reached his own glorious fifth orgasm. Once again, the molten sperm covered Finn entirely, but didn't hurt him a bit. He hugged the tired and exhausted frame of his older lover, who throughout had many orgasms, only two being wet ones. It had been the similar situation for Finn.

"I love you so much..." Blayze whispered, small and sweet as he cooled down. "That was p-perfect."

"I love you too..." Finn whispered, looking at their oddly different surroundings. He smiled when he realized why the entire area around them was so reflective. Blayze had gotten so hot he turned the surrounding sand to glass, and the stone to diamond. Blissfully unaware, the prince just rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, eyes shut as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He finally found more words when Finn lifted the prince off of his length and onto his back, where they would be sleeping.

"I want to do it again soon..." He managed tiredly.

"Very soon. I love you Blayze. Good night..." Finn whispered soothingly.

"Mmmm. Good night, lovie." The Flame Prince mumbled before he succumbed to exhaustion in his lover's strong embrace. Before long, Finn was out cold, curled into Flame's body. A light sheet was draped delicately over the pair, who were snuggled in very tight.

THE END


End file.
